¿Daltónicos?
by Robert Ashley Cullen Swan
Summary: Alice tiene una duda sobre cual es el color de su blusa. Las chicas y Carlisle, dicen uno. Edward, otro. Esme y Emmett otro completamente diferente. Al final, todos acaban discutiendo, hasta que Carlisle saca una cosa. "Bien, veamos quién es daltónico" TH


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes son propiedad de **S.M,** solo la trama es mía junto algunos personajes.

_**¿Daltónicos? **_

**Summary: **_Alice tiene una duda sobre qué color es su blusa. Emmett y Esme piensan que es un color. Las chicas y Carlisle, otro. Y por último, Edward otro muy distinto. Se empiezan a pelear y Carlisle decide sacar un antiguo diccionario. "Bien, veamos quién es daltónico"_

_Bella's Pov._

Sonó el despertador. Maldito que me tiene que levantar todas las mañanas.

_Isabella, los despertadores fueron creados para eso, ¿para qué si no?_ Me dijo una voz en mi interior. Cállate, le respondí.

_No me hagas caso, entonces_. Volvió a replicar Roberta. Sí, le había puesto un nombre, ¿Y qué?

Bueno, Roberta, es hora de levantarnos, ducharnos y esperar a que venga mi querido y adorado novio para que nos lleve al colegio.

Me levanté y me metí en el interior de mi cuarto de baño. Me desvestí y me preparé para ducharme. Hice un repaso a mi vida.

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan (algún día de Cullen), tengo dieciocho años y estoy en último curso… obvio, ¿verdad? Vivo en Forks, junto con mis padres, Charlie y Renée. Ambos están felizmente casados y por desgracia, me tuvieron que dar un hermano gemelo que es de lo más pesado de los hermanos que os podríais encontrar cruzando la calle. Él es Emmett. Aunque parezca mentira, es mi hermano. Él es musculoso, gran estatura y cabello negro. Yo, al contrario, era flaca, pequeña estatura y cabello chocolate. La diferencia en persona.

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con la ropa que me había comprado Alice por desgracia. Eran unos pitillos bien ajustados al cuerpo y una blusa azul oscura combinados con unos botines bajos, del mismo color que la blusa.

Bajé ya totalmente arreglada y allí ya me esperaba el petardo en persona, vamos, Emmett Swan.

-Buenos días. – Saludé a él y a mi madre. Mi padre ya se debería haber ido. Él era el Jefe de Policía de Forks. ¡Un gran puesto!

Sí, claro, como es taaaaaaaan grande Forks y lo más trágico que ha pasado ha sido cuando a Mike Newton, alias "Pene de Plástico" se le quedó la cabeza atascada entre dos barandales de la escalera de su casa.

Ese día iba yo con Emmett y con papá, ya que habíamos decidido "pasar el día con el mejor papá del mundo" (Así lo apodó Emmett), y le comunicaron por la radio que debía ir a ver lo que había pasado.

Cuando lo vi allí, llorando desconsoladamente pidiendo ayuda mientras que su madre tiraba de él por su trasero, no pude reprimir mis ganas de reír, reír y reír junto con Emmett. Desde ese día me manda miradas furibundas por haberme reído de él. Já, pero de Emmett no. Mi gran hermano oso era _demasiado_ para una nena sin remedio.

-¿Qué haces, gran hermano oso? – Pregunté por entablar conversación.

Pareció pensarlo y todo.

-De hecho, tengo que irme ya a por Rose a su casa. – Se bebió lo que le quedaba de leche en su vaso 3D de Bob Esponja y se fue por la puerta.

-Bueno, hija. Me despido. Tengo que ir a trabajar. Ten un buen día. – Me besó mi frente y salió por la puerta.

-¿Hoy es el día de dejar sola a Bella o qué? – Pregunté al viento.

_¡Pues claro que sí! ¡Y lo sabes! Buajajajajaja._ Roberta volvió a aparecer en acción y dándome _muchos_ ánimos.

-¿Te quieres callar de una vez, Robertita de Dios? – Le dije.

_Obvio que no. Además, Isabella. No sé para qué dices nada. Total, estas en una casa __solitaria_, _sin __nadie__ y cualquiera que te escuche, pensará que estás loca. Buajajajajaja! _

_-_¿Sabes? ¡Me desquicias! – Soltó un chillido agudo y se tomó con las manos sus sienes.

_No sé para qué haces eso, si sabes que dónde aquí está tu amiga Roberta, nunca se va a ir. Buajajajajaja!_ _¡Que lo sepas! Por momentos me voy, volveré más tarde, Isabella, se despide tu amiga Roberta. _

-¡Cómo te odio, Roberta! – Grité. Fui hacia mi cuarto a por mi maleta naranja butano* sabiendo que mi apreciado novio vendría a por mí dentro de nada.

Básicamente, iba por el tercer escalón bajando las escaleras, cuando el claxon de un coche sonó.

Salí corriendo con tal de ver a mi amado novio, que se me olvidó que había dos escalones para bajar y casi me caigo. Pero ya tenía arte en esto. Me estabilicé como pude y seguí mi recorrido.

Abrí la puerta impacientemente del Volvo y, de nuevo, casi me caigo. Pero me senté a tiempo y no ocurrió nada de nada.

Cuando cerré la puerta del volvo plateado de mi novio, me giré hacia él.

Traía una camisa casi igual del color que mi blusa y unos pantalones vaqueros, con algunos rasguños. Tenía sus Rayban Wayfarer negras sobre sus ojos esmeraldas que me hipnotizaban. En su cara, tenía la sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba y que veo desde que empezamos a ser algo más que amigos y que solo me las dedicaba a mí.

-¿Impaciente? – Preguntó con su voz aterciopelada y masculina. Yo solo asentí. - ¿Y puedo saber por qué?

-Claro, estoy impaciente por ver al "pene de plástico". – Dije como si nada, haciendo una pequeña broma.

-Bella. – Dijo en tono recriminatorio y poniendo un tierno puchero.

-Ya sabes que es broma, Edward. Sólo estaba impaciente por ver al guapo hombre que tengo por novio y que ni siquiera me saluda como debe de ser. – Me enfurruñé y me crucé de brazos.

-Venga, mi amor. – Movió los brazos en mi dirección y me deshizo de mi posición anterior. – Sabes que te amo y me da igual lo que me digas o hagas. – Se acercó a mí y presionó sus dulces labios contra los míos. Después de unos segundos más en los que se hizo prescindible el uso de aire, nos tuvimos que separar a regañadientes.

-Pero que sepas, que si me dices otra vez que estas impaciente por ver al "pene de plástico", despídete de mis dulces besos. – Me advirtió y me puso morritos. Yo le di un pico y encendió el coche.

Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento del instituto, allí ya estaban Emmett con su novia Rosalie, mi mejor amiga y cuñada Alice con su novio Jasper que a su vez era mellizo de Rose. ¡Se me olvidaba!

_A ti todo se te olvida, Isabella. _Volvió a aparecer la petarda número… Uf, hay tantas petardas que no sé qué número se llevaría Roberta.

Gruñí bajito y le contesté mentalmente.

-_"Olvídate de que eres mi conciencia, leave me alone. A ver si lo entiendes en inglés, hija ¬¬" _

-Hola, chicos. – Dije cuando ya estuve en el corrillo de mis amigos y con la mano de mi novio entre la mía.

-Ey. – Saludaron.

Alice iba a decir algo, pero mi querida amiga Rose tuvo que aguar la "fiesta".

-Silencio, please. Ahí vienen "Pene de plástico", "Otaku del armario", "Atropellamoradizo", "Negrito Bimbo", "Cotorra reprimida" y "La estreñida sexual".

-Di mejor quién no viene, Rose. – Comentó Jasper.

Vamos, traducción: Mike, Eric, Tyler, Tanya, Jessica y Lauren.

_Eso, haz una aclaración, porque hija, tu mente está hecha un caos. Buajajajajaja! _Apareció de nuevo la odiosa de Roberta.

-_"Que te calles, joder"_. Esta Roberta saca lo peor de mí, y mi novio, tan perceptivo como siempre, lo notó.

-¿De nuevo estás teniendo una pelea interna con tu querida y para nada rencorosa Roberta? – Me susurró cuando íbamos hacia nuestra primera clase del día: Literatura.

Genial, con el duende.

Sí, le apodamos "duende" porque es todo un _duende_, ¿Por algo el mote, no?

_Cierto, Isabella, no hagas estúpidas preguntas, que contigo ya tengo suficiente._

-_"Pues sal de ella y no escuches mis ¡'Patéticas preguntas!"_

Edward y yo nos sentamos juntos en nuestro pupitre y de mientras, nos sonreíamos.

-Hola, Eddie. – Saludó una voz chillona que la identifiqué como la de Tanya Denali alias "Negrito Bimbo". Siempre tiene que arruinar nuestros momentos mágicos mientras que estábamos en el instituto, y hoy no sería la excepción.

-Hola, _"Negrito Bimbo"._ – Susurró la última parte. Por muy femenina que se vistiese, nosotros sabíamos que trataba de ocultar su verdad, y su verdad es que quiere operarse y ponerse un "amiguito" en vez de tener una "amiguita".

-Buenos días, chicos. Sentaron en vuestros asientos, por favor. – Empezó el maestro-duende.

La clase fue aburrida y si no llegase a ser por Edward, ahora mismo estaría dormida y babeando sobre el aburrido libro de Literatura.

Es decir, a mi me encantaba… pero no cuando la daba un viejo duende que solo se interesaba por salir de clase. A mí, me gustaban los profesores que ponían el alma en enseñar y no _otras cosas_ que prefiero no mencionar.

El timbre sonó al fin y Edward y yo nos encaminamos a la siguiente clase: Matemáticas con el "Tortuga"

Sí, aquí todo el mundo tenía sus propios motes.

Le llamaban tortuga porque era de estatura pequeña y apenas tenía cuello.

En fin, la clase fue más de lo mismo, y esta sí que la odiaba.

Así todo el asqueroso día, de profesor en profesor…

_Isabella, es un instituto. ¿Qué quieres que vengan? ¿Tíos buenorros y con gran y escultural cuerpo?_ Ya me podía imaginar a Roberta con su estupenda ceja negra alzada.

¿Dónde estaba Ruperta cuando se le necesitaba?

Sí, Ruperta es mi otra conciencia.

Roberta es la conciencia endemoniada y Ruperta es algo así como la conciencia angelical de las que todos la adoran y alaban.

-_"¡Que te calles, Robert!"_ No hay cosa que la haga callar a menos que la llames por su nombre en masculino.

Cuando tocó el timbre de la última clase, me dirigí con mi novio hacia los aparcamientos.

-Bella. – Me llamó Edward cuando ya estuvimos dentro del coche.

Giré la cara y lo que me encontré fue con sus dulces y sedosos labios presionando los míos. Reaccioné y le seguí el juego. Seguimos un tiempo así hasta que un golpe de nudillos nos interrumpió. Era la enana.

Doy gracias a Dios de que no fue Emmett el pesado.

-¿Qué pasa, peque? – Así la llamaba Edward. A ella le encantaba, como no.

-Mamá me ha llamado y ha dicho que quiere ver a Emmett y a Bella y que hoy los invita a comer. ¿Qué dices, Bella?

-Por mí está bien. Hace tiempo que no veo a Esme. – Dije con nostalgia.

-Pues allá vamos. Te veo allí, peque. – Se despidió Edward.

Me volvió a besar un poco más relajado y emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

Después de media hora de trayecto, llegamos a la gran mansión blanca.

Esme ya nos esperaba en la puerta con sus brazos abiertos.

-¡Bella! – Já, aprended, me saluda la primera.

-¡Esme! – Saludé yo a mi vez. Tiré de Edward y avancé hasta ella y le di un tierno abrazo. El cual ella me correspondió.

-¡Emmett! – Veis, los Swan tenemos _derechos._

_Vale, Bella. No sabes de qué mierda estás hablando. _¡Vaya! Pero si se dignó a aparecer Ruperta.

-¡Jasper! ¡Rose! – Volvió a saludar Esme.

-Claro, y a tus hijos "no-adoptivos" los dejas que se vayan debajo de un puente, como dice la canción. – Comentó Alice con gran sarcasmo. – _"Debajo de un puente, había una serpiente, con ojos de cristal para ir al hospital"._

-Venga, Alice, no seas melodramática. Primero, yo os quiero muchos, como si fuerais mis hijos… - Empezó Esme.

-Eh, mamá, somos tus hijos. – Aclaró Edward.

-Lo que digas, hijo _mío_. – Recalcó el _mío. _– Segundo, Alice, tú no tienes ojos de cristal. – Dijo un poco confundida. – Y tercero, ¿Para qué quieres ir al hospital si tienes a tu padre? – Preguntó retóricamente mientras elevaba una de sus cejas.

-Lo que tú digas, mamá. – Vaciló Alice.

Menos mal que Esme era _demasiado_ maternal como para poder regañar a su _hija_ por vacilarle a su propia _madre._ Yo hago eso, y no me deja salir de mi cuarto en tres meses o ¡incluso más!

-Mi padre no hace eso. – Comentó Emmett cuando ya estuvimos sentados en el comedor y con la comida en la mesa.

-Emmett, entiende que papá es _policía_ y Esme es una _decoradora de interiores. _– Y gracias a ello conocí al hombre que ahora es mi novio.

-Ya, pero papá es más duro. – Insistió.

-Emmett, papá es P-O-L-I-C-Í-A. – Era como un niño pequeño como cuando no entiende que es una cosa que él no quiere que sea.

Vale, ya me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

-Ya, pero aún así… - Volvió Emmett.

-Ya, cállate, sé que lo haces porque cuando empiezas con tus insistencias no hay quien pare mi hiperactividad, la cual en estos momentos es mucho mayor que la que tiene que tener Alice en este momento y hablando de ella, la veo muy quieta, es rara, quiero decir es _raro_ que se esté quieta puesto que a Alice hay que darle un Valium para que se calme y pueda dormir sin tener que estar botando en su cama y todos sabemos eso. – Edward me calló poniendo su mano sobre mi boca pero yo no podía parar de hablar.

¡Lo que decía!

Cuando me llevó hacia su habitación, yo seguía sin decir alguna cosa coherente. Se sentó en su cama con un edredón azul con pequeños cuadrados blancos y me atrajo hacia él, sentándome en su regazo.

-Bella. Para, respira y trata de calmarte. – Me ordenó Edward.

Sí, él era quién me ayudaba cuando me daban estos ataques, que casualmente, _siempre_ los provocaba Emmett y sus estúpidas e intolerables insistencias.

Traté de respirar normalmente, pensando en cosas agradables pensando en canciones infantiles, siempre funcionan.

"_Tengo una vaca lechera, no es una vaca cualquiera. Me da leche condensada. ¡Ay, que vaca tan salada! Tolón, tolón, tolón, tolón."_

Bien, con la vaca lechera superaba la tarea "Trata de parar". La siguiente es "Trata de respirar correctamente".

"_El patio de mi casa es particular, cuando llueve se moja como los demás. Agáchate, y vuélvete a agachar, que los agachaditos no saben bailar. H, i, j, k, l, ll, m, a, que si tú no me quieres otro amante me querrá. H, i, j, k, e, ll, m, o que si tú no me quieres otro amante tendré yo…" _

Uf, la fase dos completada, ahora la última: "trata de calmarte".

"_Al pasar la barca me dijo el barquero: 'Las niñas bonitas no pagan dinero'. Al volver la barca, me volvió a decir: 'Las niñas bonitas no pagan aquí'. Yo no soy bonita ni lo quiero ser. Las niñas bonitas se echan a perder. Como soy tan fea, yo lo pagaré. Arriba la barca de Santa Isabel."_

Vale, ya estaba mucho más calmada y Edward lo notó.

-¿Estás mejor? – Preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, gracias. – contesté mientras posaba mis manos en su nuca y jugaba con sus mechones cobrizos.

-Bella, Alice casi te mata cuando has dicho lo de su "hiperactividad". – Me informó Edward de verdad preocupado.

-Lo sé, me lo supongo, pero es que no sé ni lo que digo cuando me dan esos ataques. Y todo por el culpable del Oso Yogui que tengo por hermano. – Fulminé con la mirada la puerta.

-Bien, cariño, creo que es hora de que vayamos bajando. – Decidió Edward después de una larga sesión de besos y caricias.

-Está bien. – Dije ya que Emmett no tardaría en subir a la habitación y no quiero burlas para hoy.

Mi lema es: "¿Burlas? No, gracias."

Me levanté de mi posición, que era con las dos piernas a cada lado de Edward y con mis manos enredadas en su pelo. Al contrario, él estaba tumbado sobre toda la extensión de la cama y con sus manos un poco más debajo de lo que se considera la cintura. No el mi trasero, pero tampoco muy arriba.

Bajamos tomados de la mano y nos fuimos hacia el salón, allí ya estaban todos sentados.

-¿Tenéis hambre? – Fue la primera pregunta que preguntó Esme.

-No, Esme. – Contestamos Edward y yo.

-Normal, se habrán comido a besos. – Comentó Emmett.

Juro que en ese momento me iba a abalanzar sobre él. Pero Edward me agarró por los brazos y me alzó, lo cual me dejó pataleando y dando golpes al aire. Vamos, como si fuera un pez fuera del agua.

-Emmett, déjala, por favor. – Dijo seriamente Edward. – No quiero que cante más "La vaca lechera". Creo que me he traumado. – Edward puso cara de confusión y torció el gesto.

-Edward Cullen, como vuelvas a decir algo de mi preciada canción infantil, te juro que nuestros futuros hijos, no existirán. – Juré.

-Perdón, mi amor. – Dijo apenado.

-Ya pasó, Edward, ya pasó todo. – Lo tranquilicé acariciando sus mejillas.

Já, siempre le amenazaba con eso. Decía que quería tener una princesita que fuera una "Bella en miniatura". Palabras textuales.

-Bien, chicos, tengo una grandísima duda. – Empezó Alice. Seguro que es algo de moda, ya me lo imagino venir.

-Dispara, peque. – Dijo Edward mucho más calmado. Me llevó a uno de los sillones libres y nos sentamos allí, que desgraciadamente estaba Emmett el pesado con Rose.

-Cuando me pongo a la luz del sol… - Empezó, pero _alguien_ la interrumpió.

-Brillas como un vampiro. – Terminó ese _alguien_ que tengo por hermano.

-¡Déjame terminar! Haber, cuando me pongo a la luz del sol _con esta blusa_. – Mandó una mirada furtiva a Emmett. – me parece que es de un color y cuando no estoy en ella, me parece de otro color. ¿Qué pensáis? ¿Qué color es?

-Azul grisáceo. – Dijimos Rose y yo.

-Eso es azul con un poco de morado. – Dijo Edward.

-jajaja, ¿morado, cariño? Eso es verde. – Dijo Esme.

Claro, claro, morado x)

-Pues yo creo que también es azul grisáceo. – Comentó ¿Carlisle? ¿Desde cuándo estaba en la casa?

-Pues yo digo que es verde. – Opinó Emmett.

-¡Que no! ¡Es azul grisáceo! – Gritamos Rose, Alice, Carlisle y yo a la vez. Curioso, ¿Verdad?

-¡Que no! ¡Es azul con un poco de morado! – Apoyaba su decisión mi Edward.

-No, no y no. ¡Es Verde! – Gritaron esta vez Emmett y Esme.

Me eché hacia atrás de la impresión de ver a Esme enfadada.

-No te preocupes, Bella. – Me calmó guiñándome un ojo. Me quedé más intranquila.

-Edward, ¿has pensado que tu madre puede tener trastornos de bipolaridad? – Pregunté en un murmullo.

-Sí, lo he considerado. – Me contestó.

Seguimos peleándonos hasta que Carlisle decidió una cosa.

-Bien, tengo por _ahí_ un libro para una prueba de _Daltónicos. _– Se dirigió hacia su biblioteca principal y sacó un gran diccionario con una gran cantidad de polvo. – bien, veamos quién es daltónico.

-¡Pero si eso es del año de la pera! – Gritamos todos mientras tosíamos a causa por los incalculables ácaros esparcidos por la sala y todo gracias al maldito diccionario.

-Bien, empecemos por Bella. ¿Qué número ves? - Preguntó

-El 21 y el 24.

-Bien. – Soltó unas carcajadas. – Alice.

-Los mismos que Bella.

-De acuerdo. – Volvió a reír. – Rose, por favor.

-Veo el 21 y el 24. – Dijo. Carlisle rió. Se dirigió hacia Esme y hacia Emmett.

-El 21. – Dijeron decididos.

-Edward. – Pidió.

-El 74. – Frunció el ceño por ser el único que no coincidía.

-Bella, haz los honores, por favor. – Señaló una pequeña leyenda.

-_"Esta prueba es para ver si eres daltónico. La prueba se realizará a unos 75 cm. Desde la vista. Quién vea el número 21 es totalmente Daltónico. Quién vea el número 24 es que es un poco. Y por último, quién vea el número 74 __**no es**__ Daltónico." _

-¡Bien! ¡No soy el daltónico de la familia! – Gritó Edward.

-¡NOO! ¡SOY MEDIO DALTÓNICA! ¿¡AHORA COMO VOY A COMPRAR ROPA! – Gritó Alice.

-Te llevas a Emmett. – Reí.

-O a Esme. – Apuntó Rose. Yo asentí.

-¡NOOOO! ¿AHORA COMO VOY A CONDUCIR? – Emmett siempre con sus estupideces.

-Emmett, eres DALTÓNICO, no ¡**VIZCO!** – Grité.

-Muy gracioso, Isabella. – Gruñí al escuchar mi nombre completo.

Después de este "percance" (por así llamarlo), cenamos aquí y después mi novio me llevó a mi casa. Vi que Emmett encendía su iPod y se lo colocaba. ¿Por qué? No lo sé, ni me interesa (:

Invité a Edward a pasar un rato. Cuando entré, se escuchaban jadeos y gemidos y el rechinar de unos colchones, como si estuviesen… saltando.

Al instante en el que comprendí lo que estaban haciendo mis padres, empujé a Edward por el pecho y lo saqué fuera, cerrando la puerta fuertemente para que pillaran la indirecta.

Ahora cuadra todo. Emmett y su iPod y por qué subió corriendo. Maldito traidor que me ha dejado traumada por toda mi vida.

-Mejor no entremos. – Le dije.

-Vale, entiendo. – Ya era más de una vez que venía con Edward y mis padres estaban _saltando_ en la cama. Así que lo entendía _perfectamente. _

No pude reprimir las ganas de besarlo, por lo que me aventé hacia él con todo el amor que sentí por él. Rodeé su cuello con mis delgados brazos y enredé mis manos en su pelo cobrizo. El pasó sus manos toda la extensión de mi espalda.

Después de un rato, nos tuvimos que separar, pero dejamos nuestras frentes unidas.

-Me da igual si eres "medio-daltónica", pero para mí siempre serás **mi** Bella. – Comentó Edward.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¡Oye! Yo no soy "medio-daltónico". – Ahí como amaba ese pucherito.

-Lo sé, y te amo. – Lo besé de nuevo y él me correspondió.

-Yo también. – Dijo y me volvió a besar.

Me da igual si era "medio-daltónica", con tal de poder ver al esplendido de mi novio, ya era feliz.

* * *

**Naranja Butano:** _Bueno, en España se dice Naranja Butano, cuando es un naranja demasiado llamativo xD además, de que es el color del mono de los que te llevan la bombona de gas a tu casa xD o sea, el "butanero" xDD_

_bueno, las canciones son canciones infantiles, que son, "La vaca Lechera", "El patio de mi casa" y "Al pasar la barca" ^^_

* * *

**Hoolaa! :D **

**Estoy aquí, de nuevo con un one-Shot! :D **

**Espero que les haya gustado, porque yo, sinceramente, no podía parar de reír al escribirlo. **

**Bueno, NO QUIERO QUE NADIE SE OFENDA CON LOS MOTES HACIA LOS PERSONAJES! ^^ ni nada parecido que yo haya hecho una mención de ello en este Fic ^^ **

**bueno, el mote de "pene de plastico" es mío y de mi amiga xD los otros me los dijo **Marie250** aii que buen rato nos hechamos hablando por msn, verdad? xD **

**Lo de Roberta, es que mi querida prima me llama así por mi antiguo nombre de aqui, de fanfiction que era: Robert Ashley Cullen Swan. por eso lo de Roberta xD y Ruperta... pues me vino así de repente! jajaja xD **

**Bueno, nos os digo nada más. **

**Solo deciros que las que se lean "Mi Querido Vecino" o "Rehacer Nuestras Vidas", no sé cuando voy a poder actualizar, ya que hoy celebro mi b-day y el lunes tengo un cumple de una de mis mejores amigas :) **

**Pero creo que para mañana lo tendreé! :D **

**No os molesto más. **

**espero que dejeis review o si no, mando a "Emmett el pesado" a que os de uno de esos ataques que ha sufrido ella xD (Pobre de Emmett )=) **

**Se despide y os quiere... **

**Sandraa _McMasen_**** (:**

**PD: **Chika-midori** espero que te haya gusta esta adaptación de nuestro "Pajaro" jajajajajajjajajajaja xDDDD (Cosas de primas xD) (Tu me entiendes!) **


End file.
